


The Tutor

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Tutoring, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (High School AU) Despite his major dorkiness, Richie Tozier tends to get decent grades when he wants to. And because of this, one of his friends comes to him for some tutoring advice.Oneshot/drabble





	The Tutor

High school was fine, I guess. It was going how well as you might expect for the boys. No worse and no better. But lately, while the social aspects were going pretty good, Bill Denbrough's grades of all things weren't as good as they could be. He finally decided he had to do something about them. 

And that meant going to Richie Tozier. 

"...yeah man, I don't get A's," Richie was saying, a huge dumb grin on his face. He pushed his glasses up his nose a little, absentmindedly. "I get D's." And then he winked like he was clever. 

Bill tried not to grin. It was sort of cute. 

"Richie, c'mon. Y-You get straight A's, we both know this!" Bill said. "And I'm f-failing!"

"Yeah," Richie just smirked more. "That's the only thing that's straight about me, Bill."

"We get it! Y-you're gay!! Now please tutor me!"

Don't worry, in the end he did end up convincing him. 

 


End file.
